


A Whole New World

by penlex



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Flirting, Kink Discovery, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penlex/pseuds/penlex
Summary: Victor feels some type of way when Yuuri takes charge.





	A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

> kisses meme prompt #16. French Kiss

When Yuuri pulled his tie like that, that was… well, it was… interesting. Victor is very… interested. In that. In the way Yuuri held his eyes and wouldn’t let him look away for even a second, the way Yuuri took his attention instead of simply asking nicely, the way Yuuri turned away after to perform like he’d done nothing in particular.

Victor is very interested.

Victor keeps thinking about that… all of that. The attitude, the power, the way it had made him feel… He thinks about it until their first kiss, and he’s still thinking about it after. He wants Yuuri to treat him like that again, but this time not to stop. 

But he doesn’t quite know how to ask, or if Yuuri would be comfortable with something like that. Yuuri is quite shy. (And Victor is embarrassed too. It’s a bit strange to want to be controlled, no?)

Victor doesn’t even quite realize he’s doing it. Victor is… goading Yuuri. He is getting very much in Yuuri’s personal space, more than usual, and probably more than he would even if they had… hmm, what do Americans call it? DTR? He is making innuendos as often as the opportunity for one presents, touching Yuuri, flirting with him, acting smug, in public, in private, always. It does nothing but to fluster Yuuri and make him blush. Again and again Victor behaves like this, waiting, wanting, and again and again nothing happens.

Finally, Yuuri snaps. Victor has been flirting with him in public again, this time in front of Chris. Chris seemed to know exactly what Victor wants somehow, and decided to - ah… _help_ by making his own innuendo about Yuuri taking charge. Yuuri had gotten that calm look on his face - the one he wears while he’s performing, and once when he was bossing Victor around - and Victor gets… a little breathless.

Interested. In that. Very interested.

That look stays on Yuuri’s face all through practice, all through the elevator ride up to their floor, and the walk to their room’s door. Victor feels shaky inside, half desperate to know what Yuuri is thinking, hoping against hope it’s about him - about doing something to him, or making him do something. He doesn’t know.

Their door swings open at the touch of Yuuri’s key card, Victor hardly having realized they’d arrived. Yuuri goes inside, and then he turns and reaches out-

He grabs Victor by his tie. Pulls him sharply forward, in close.

Victor gasps out a weak moan.

Yuuri’s eyes widen in surprise, but then a slow smile makes its way over his face. The bottom drops out of Victor’s stomach, but somehow in a good way. He waits for what Yuuri will do.

Yuuri presses Victor against the wall next to their door. It falls shut heavily and the lock beeps, and the room is dark with the lights off and the curtains drawn, and Yuuri is looking up at him with his strong dark eyes… Victor swallows hard, his mouth suddenly dry, and he is pressing his hands into the wall at his sides without thinking about it.

Yuuri stands on his toes and presses their mouths together, his hand still curled around Victor’s tie, pulling gently but insistently. He opens Victor’s mouth up with his tongue, and Victor feels weak to him. 

Yuuri’s tongue is hot and wet as it sweeps over Victor’s palate and strokes along his tongue. It is just a normal French kiss, truly, but it still feels unlike any other kiss Victor has shared before. Yuuri is gentle with him, but unrelenting, licking the inside of his mouth, mapping out each of Victor’s teeth like he will have to remember them all later.

When Yuuri pulls back, it’s to take in Victor’s face and watch him closely. Victor doesn’t have any clue what he must look like. He feels quiet.

“Better?” Yuuri asks.

Victor can only nod helplessly, and wait for what’s next.


End file.
